


Final Exam

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Porn. (12/15/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for Quills NC17 contest, for the Pecan Pie Chronicles' F&R Page, and whatever else may apply. Authors would like to note their ineptitude to write smut for the sole purpose ofâ€¦well, smut. We struggled with this to keep it as Just Sex. No more!! We need Character Development! Plots! Things Like That! Our apologies if it's not up to snuff. We tried. Oh, and more apologies for any clichÃ©s that snuck their way in here.  


* * *

Trip Tucker stood outside her door, toolbox in hand. He was contemplating the validity of her claim. Just a few short hours ago while in Decon, T'Pol had told him she was having problems with the plumbing in her quarters. Was she being truthful, thereby humbling him or was there a little more to her invitation than a leaky pipe? Something sexual? He pondered this as he idly tapped his foot. 

He began to pace. Was he being a fool for thinking this way? He wasn't sure. Maybe he was just reading a little too much into their time in decon. On the other hand, she'd also told him that she found him to be attractiveâ€¦just not in so many words. She couldn't have been entirely kidding, could she? After all, they'd just returned from an away mission from Hell and maybe T'Pol was out of sorts. Lord knew he was. Neither one of them were operating on full thrusters. Neither had slept for over 24 hours. Trip still couldn't believe they'd engaged in such a clinically personal conversation. _There's an oxymoron if I ever heard one,_ he thought. He sighed as he remembered giving T'Pol a peek down his drawers. What had he been thinking? Trip stopped pacing and slapped a hand to his forehead.

After Phlox released them from Decon, he'd gone and taken a nap. He felt much better, more together in his wits. Trip had even buzzed T'Pol to make sure she still wanted her plumbing looked at. She did and it made him slightly nervous. Since he was off duty, he'd dressed in civilian clothes. And now he stood here, not quite able to announce his presence. He was actually having second thoughts. Maybe he should have put his uniform back on. It would have made this visit seem less personal. The invitation sounded too good to be true back when sleep-deprivation clouded both his brain and his common sense. He groaned aloud. What had he been thinking?

"I can always plead insanity," Trip muttered.

The door whooshed open suddenly, startling the Chief Engineer. T'Pol stood in the doorway, her head cocked to the side. She lifted a brow upon seeing Trip standing in the corridor. The expression on the Commander's face was that of a 'deer caught in the headlights.'

"I, uh, was jus' gonna ring your bell," he said sheepishly. He looked at her and lifted his toolbox. "Got my tools. To check your plumbin'. Like you asked." He felt like an ass.

The Vulcan said nothing but stepped aside to let her guest in. T'Pol looked at him curiously. His demeanor had certainly changed since she last saw him. She watched him cautiously walk into her main room and look around.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" T'Pol finally spoke, following him into the room.

Trip spun around and faced her. "No," he said quickly. "Nope. Just the plumbin', right?"

T'Pol stared at him. "Are you okay? You are acting like you've never been in here before," she observed.

He noticed then that she was dressed in her meditation outfit and the room was only lit with her candles. "Ah, did I catch you at a bad time, Sub-Commander?" He sounded hopeful, even to his own ears.

T'Pol crossed her arms over her chest and studied him for a moment. "I was meditating, but it's fine. I knew you were coming." She arched another eyebrow at him.

Trip nodded. "Okayâ€¦what's wrong with your plumbin' then?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. She seemed like she was back to her normal, rigid Vulcan self. That whole thing in Decon earlier seemed like a horrible nightmare. What had they been thinking?

She crossed her room in several strides and turned the light on in her tiny bathroom. T'Pol turned the water on in her shower and turned to face Trip.

"The shower head seems to malfunction at random and ill-timed intervals," she explained.

"Meanin' it putters out on you in the middle of a shower?" he asked. Trip was suddenly relieved to know she really did have a legitimate plumbing problem. 

As if to answer his question, the stream of water suddenly reduced to a mere trickle. With a grunt, Trip set his toolbox down and opened it.

"I'll leave you to it, then," T'Pol said and walked out of the bathroom.

She crossed back to her meditation table, sat down and closed her eyes. She tried not to think of earlier that day in the decontamination chamber with Commander Tucker. Though T'Pol had meant what she said, it was very uncharacteristic of her to open up to anyone quite the way she had today. Surprisingly out of character. She surmised by the Commander's present level of discomfort that perhaps he felt the same. Lack of sleep made a person do amazingly stupid things. After Dr. Phlox released them, T'Pol immediately returned to her quarters and had slept for several hours. She'd even managed to get in some meditation before Commander Tucker arrived.

T'Pol's thoughts wandered to their conversation in Deconâ€¦about sex. Now that she had a clearer head, she chastised herself for her lack of focus and discipline. Commander Tucker had a way of making her lose sight of certain aspects of herself. Common decency, apparently, was the latest thing to disappear in his presence. Even when he'd called later about the plumbing, she'd still wanted him to come by and fix it. Though she was hoping he'd send one of his engineers, she was reluctant to admit she was actually pleased it was Trip who showed up.

A loud clatter, a whump and a string of curses from the bathroom snapped her out of her thoughts. T'Pol rose quickly and went to investigate. She found the shower on full blast with a very wet and angry Commander Tucker sprawled in what looked like an uncomfortable heap on the floor in the cramped shower stall. He glared up at her through the torrent of water.

"Is it fixed?" she asked innocently. 

"Yes, Your Highness," he grunted. "It's all fixed." 

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. "I did not request that you attend to this problem personally, Commander. I merely suggested someone from Engineering." She folded her arms defensively. "It was your choice to do it yourself."

She was right, of course. Trip cursed inwardly and tried not to roll his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled. He stretched out his hand. "Help me up? I think I'm stuck."

Studying him for a moment, T'Pol grabbed his hand. She tugged and he pushed himself up with his other hand. Trip's foot slipped and he fell backwards with a loud thump, bumping his head on the wall. He cursed out loud this time. T'Pol bent down and took both his hands. One swift yank and Trip was on his feetâ€¦and then toppling over onto her. She'd pulled too hard. 

Trip's forward motion propelled her backward and T'Pol slammed heavily against the other wall of the shower, his wet body momentarily pressed into hers. She still had his hands and he was unable to catch himself, his full weight resting against T'Pol.

"Ow," he breathed in a sharp gasp. "I think I pulled something in my back." Trip's forehead rested on the cool, tiled wall next to T'Pol's head.

"You're getting me wet, Commander," said T'Pol with a hint of annoyance. She let go of his hands.

"Music to a straight man's ears," joked Trip weakly. He braced one hand on the wall and tried to push away. He sucked in another gasp as pain shot through his back. "I don't think I can move, T'Pol." His other hand cupped the back of his head where he'd hit it.

T'Pol reached up above them to adjust the shower head. "Perhaps this will help," she said. The hot water cascaded down the engineer's back. Her fingers began working at the buttons on his shirt.

Trip's eyes opened wide. "What the hell are you doin', T'Pol?" Trip asked. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed orâ€¦not.

"I'm taking off your shirt so that the hot water will soothe whatever muscles you pulled," she calmly explained, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. He nodded once and dropped his arms to his sides, his forehead still resting against the wall. T'Pol's hands skimmed lightly down his arms as the waterlogged clothing dropped to the floor. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her hands on him. _Is she coming on to me?_ Trip wondered. He honestly had no idea.

"Uh huh," he grunted aloud. "An' why are you in here with me?" He pulled back a little and looked at her. Trip wondered how long the effects of sleep-deprivation lasted because he was starting to get that feeling again. His brain was beginning to fog over.

Her hands slipped around his waist and glided up his back. "I would prefer you were able to walk out of here on your own rather than have the doctor find us in this situation."

"Who said anything about callin' the doc?" Trip asked. His hands had found their way back to the wall for support. "Further down, please." He tried not to press his body against hers. 

T'Pol pushed her fingertips into his lower back. " _Latissimus Dorsi_ ," she muttered. 

"Huh?" Trip turned his head towards her. It came out as a breath, right into T'Pol's ear. Her hands stilled for a moment as he felt a shudder pass through her despite the hot water and steam. 

"The muscle in your lower back," T'Pol replied, fingers resuming their kneading. Her hands pressed into his flesh, pushing his hips closer to her.

"Are we back to that again?" he asked quietly. He felt that electricity from Decon return. Maybe she really was coming on to him. "I think I pulled something under that. Closer to the vertebra." His voice was almost a whisper.

Trip's right hand fell from the wall. He reached back to help her. His fingertips worked with hers; slipping together over his wet skin and they soon found the knot. 

"Sonofabitch!" Trip cried, arching his back with the sudden jolt of pain when their fingers pressed on the spot. He leaned in against her as her fingers kept kneading the knot.

T'Pol worked quickly and efficiently. He could feel the knot getting smaller and smaller. He could also feel her breath on his neck. And it felt _good_. She leaned forward into his shoulder, ever so slightly. Her breasts brushed against his chest. Trip turned his face into her neck, his hands resting lightly on her hips. He could feel that fog seeping further into his brain. Trip felt her lean in against him, not resisting. His heart began to hammer in his chest.

"T'Pol," he sighed into her ear. His lips gently caressed her skin just below her ear, then to her jaw. He became lost in the moment. "Mandible," Trip mumbled, and softly kissed her jaw. His lips trailed back towards her ear and down to her neck. He nibbled for a moment and whispered, "Sterno-mastoid." He continued to trail light kisses down her neck, ending with a nip on her collarbone. "Clavicle," he muttered with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

"It is obvious you paid attention in biology class, Mr. Tucker," T'Pol replied softly, her hands momentarily forgetting about the knot in Trip's back. She tipped her head back slightly, allowing him better access.

"Don't sound so surprised, Sub-Commander," he said, smiling against her neck. Not thinking, he tugged her closer into the stream of water with him. "An' jus' for the record, it wasn't biology class. Believe it or not, I took some drawin' classes. But the model we had to draw had nothin' on you, darlin'."

T'Pol hands slipped back around his waist to his stomach and slid slowly up his chest. "Drawing helps your engineering skills?" she asked, her lips brushed against his naked shoulder. Her hips pressed into his.

"Sometimes," Trip muttered. "But it's more of a hobby."

He nibbled her collarbone again. He felt her hands slip behind his neck and tangle in his wet hair. He licked his way back up her neck, following the rivulets of water streaming down her skin. He nipped her chin. She turned her head slightly towards him and their lips met, mouths open and hungry. He swiped his tongue along her full, bottom lip and was delighted when T'Pol's own tongue met his. His hands roamed her back, over her wet tunic. 

The kiss deepened as their tongues probed each other's mouths. T'Pol's hands began to drift downwards across his chest. Her fingers played with his chest hair, twirling lightly and tugging gently. Her thumbs caressed his nipples. Trip moaned into her mouth. His hands slipped underneath her shirt. With one swift movement he tugged it up and over her head, momentarily breaking their oral exploration. Her garment joined his on the shower floor.

Trip pulled her close again, wanting to feel her bare breasts against his skin. His mouth found her neck and he peppered her with wet kisses. His hands gently stroked the swells of her breasts, fingers pinching lightly at her nipples. T'Pol arched her back forcing her breasts into his hands. Her own hands sought the waistband of his pants, deftly undoing the buttons of his fly. He could feel himself harden as they moved against his groin. Trip took a deep breath as her palms were against his cock now, stroking up and down through the wet fabric. 

T'Pol kissed his neck, down to his collarbone and then his chest. Trip threw his head back, biting his bottom lip as her hands continued to stroke him. He felt her thumbs hook into the waistband of his pants and pull them down to his ankles. He looked down and for the first time noticed that her bronze skin was damn near glowing. T'Pol looked up at him through hooded eyelids. And then her mouth was on his again. 

Trip thought that perhaps he might be content with kissing T'Pol like this all evening. He was rapidly developing a taste for the Vulcan. But he wanted more and as he stood naked he realized she was not. He broke from the kiss, his lips trailing down her neck to her breasts. Trip dropped carefully to his knees, his hands and mouth never leaving her skin. His tongue flicked over a perfect, taut nipple. He sucked it into his mouth with a groan. He heard T'Pol gasp and smiled to himself.

With her hands in his hair, Trip continued his ministrations with his tongue. He made sure to treat the other nipple with equal lavishing. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach. Somewhere in the fog of his brain, he noted to himself that he had wanted to do this for quite some time. He took advantage of it now. Trip tugged her pants down ever so slowly as his mouth neared her waist. His hands circled around to her ass, cupping her cheeks in his palms as his tongue swirled in and around her navel. His fingers clenched her clothing and pulled them down her legs. Trip's mouth followed the path to her hip and down her thigh as her pants pooled around her feet. 

Stepping out of her garment, T'Pol looked down at him. He returned her gaze and grinned. Trip ran his hands up her silky thighs. He gently pushed her back against the wall. With his knees between her ankles, he carefully parted her legs all the while maintaining eye contact. T'Pol cocked her head, waiting. 

He pressed his lips to her thigh, running his tongue up her leg. Trip wrapped his arms around her to hold her up as he placed a kiss at the juncture of her legs. T'Pol gasped as his tongue explored her sex. She planted a foot on his thigh, trying to give him better access. Her right hand splayed flat on the shower wall while her left hand tangled in his hair, holding his head in place. Trip licked and kissed and sucked at her swollen flesh, causing the Vulcan to writhe against him. His cock was throbbing and it took all his will power not to touch himself.

And then Trip stopped. He looked up at T'Pol. She raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what you meant by 'almost'," he said. Trip chuckled softly and poked an eager finger inside her. It garnered him a sigh from her and he continued his kisses. He felt her tensing and with one final nibble, her orgasm exploded. He held her through it, making sure she didn't collapse. 

Trip sat back on his butt and watched T'Pol regain her composure. _God she's gorgeous_ , he thought as he took his cock in his hand. He leaned against the opposing wall, stroking himself and watching her sleek form. Her eyes cleared and locked with his. They traveled down his body to his groin. A wicked grin spread across his face as she licked her lips. Trip removed his hand, allowing her a good look at his erection. T'Pol's gaze flicked back to his.

"Still think it's incongruous?" he leered.

T'Pol stepped over to him, her feet planted on either side of his thighs. Standing over him, Trip got another good look at the difference between Vulcan and Human. He bit his bottom lip. She slowly sank to her knees, straddling his thighs. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. His hands ran up her thighs to her ass and he tugged her closer. He felt his cock rub against her hot folds. He groaned into her mouth. T'Pol began to rock her hips against him. 

"Please," Trip whispered between kisses. "T'Pol."

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. He noted T'Pol looked very _focused_. Her lips were swollen from their kissing, her pupils dilated with arousal. He lifted her hips. She reached down and gently grasped his shaft, guiding him into her as he lowered her down onto him. They both gasped with pleasure as he sunk in to the hilt. T'Pol grabbed his shoulders and threw her head back. Trip buried his face in her breasts, his hips rocking gently. Soon she picked up the rhythm, sliding up and down. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as the Vulcan rode him. He licked and sucked at her nipples as his cock slipped in and out of her. He could feel the pressure building. Trip was pretty sure she was almost there too. He reached a hand between them and started to stroke her. 

Her mouth found his again. Trip felt her moan, her hips picking up the tempo. He kissed his way back to her ear. He ran his tongue up to the point and nibbled. T'Pol stilled and gasped. His cock felt her muscles clench around it. That was it. His hips bucked up as he came, releasing his orgasm into her. She climaxed at the same time. She collapsed against him. They nuzzled each other in their post-coital bliss, trying to regain normal respiration.

After a minute or two, T'Pol pulled back and looked at him. "How is your back?"

Trip looked at her in confusion. Then he remembered. "It's never been better." He grinned and kissed her nose.

"Perhaps we should turn off the water and take this conversation to the other room," suggested T'Pol.

"Conversation?" said Trip. "Is that what they're callin' it these days?" 

A lazy smile spread across his face as T'Pol rose from his lap. "Indeed," was all she said, with a raise of her brow. She extended a hand and helped the engineer to his feet. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Trip Tucker had learned a lot today.


End file.
